Descubriendo las estrellas
by Camuila
Summary: En una fría noche, Onoda no puede evitar comparar a Deguchi con una estrella. Historia corta/ spin-off 'Soredemo Yasashii koi wo suru'/


_A pesar de que no las puedo ver, sé que están ahí._

Onoda no dejaba de ver el cielo. Ya era de noche y la temperatura estaba bajando, pero él seguía sentado viendo como en él se ocultaba aquello que tal vez mejoraría el ánimo de varios allí. Para muchos, las estrellas eran puntos perdidos que escondían secretos y sueños, esperanzas pero también lamentos. Le impresionaba cómo lo más estable que existía en la vida, ese universo atemporal que los devoraba, no era apreciado como debería. Larga era la experiencia que existía en el estudio de esa magnánima bóveda celeste para que solo un pequeño grupo tuviera la facultad de descifrarlas, de disfrutarlas.

De alguna manera, esas pequeñas luces le recordaban a Deguchi. Hace ya dos años que eran pareja, compartiendo recuerdos y vivencias. Mezclándose mutuamente, abarcándose tal como el agua, mostrándose en lugares que ni siquiera sabían que existía. Deguchi era líquido tanto en sus manos como en su alma, era luz que iluminaba su mejor carácter, era la llama que encendía todo su ser.

Tal como las estrellas escondidas en la nubosidad, su ser estaba oculto, exponiendo solo el encanto que todos creían que le definía. Onoda le creyó, aceptó esa figura y la interpretó como lo único que pensó que era: Deguchi siendo una estrella magnifica, de personalidad atractiva, sonrisas por doquier y amigable por lo demás. No se espera de esos seres luminosos algo que esté más allá de su eterna luz y su capacidad de inspirar pensamientos mejores. Sin embargo, se pasa por alto su perfil más verdadero, aquella subestimada imagen de objeto rocoso inerte, afectado por fuerzas gravitacionales que inciden en su forma y en su ser. Cuerpo dinámico y vulnerable, débil ante lo que lo rodea, que oculta años luz de cambios y pérdidas, de heridas y de posteriores cicatrices. Recuerda con vergüenza la facilidad con la que permitió dejarse llevar por la enceguecedora figura de él.

Respira profundamente, y aleja su mirada del cielo. Ya no cree ser merecedor ni siquiera de imaginar lo que podría brillar más allá del cielo. Culpa a su eterna distracción, a su ceguera impotente sobre los sentimientos de los demás hacia él. Puede entender lo que ocurre a su alrededor, no es estúpido, pero si tiene alguna relación consigo mismo se siente perdido. Se vuelve ignorante, y como tal, sufre las consecuencias. Es por ello que le cuesta disfrutar de la satisfacción de ser jefe de sección, como también de los adorables sentimientos de los demás. El amor de Deguchi es el ejemplo más valorable de ello.

Deguchi… Harumi. Recuerda su primera impresión. _Vaya, un tipo simpático y seguro de sí mismo. Debe tener el mundo a sus pies._ Un buen acompañante, claro. Piensa en las conversaciones amigables que compartieron, en las miradas de fraternidad que creyó ver en sus ojos. En la preocupación que desde el primer momento existió, en lo imprescindible que fue su apoyo cuando su corazón se revolucionó. Deguchi era ese amigo infaltable, que se mantenía en contacto y que siempre se podía contar con él, sin importar si era de día o de noche, si estaba ocupado o no, si era herido o no.

Aún le afecta el haber desconocido sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Se odia un poco ser el causante de sus más dolorosos momentos y lamentables recuerdos, por haber caído en el encanto de su figura y haber ignorado las señales de sus coaliciones emocionales. Considera que fue un poco brusco el modo en que le obligó a declararse, en cómo se adentró en su atmósfera endurecida por desamores e indiferencia. Se arrepiente de pedirle tiempo cuando prácticamente Deguchi estaba siendo absorbido por el agujero negro de su propia inseguridad, pero más lamenta la cobardía que tuvo al aceptar sus propios sentimientos, dañándole de paso por su propio miedo.

Se cruza de brazos, tratando de encontrar un poco más de calor. Ha estado esperando por casi una hora en esa estación que cada vez se vuelve más fría. Ha divagado por tanto tiempo que ya no quiere pensar más. Solo quiere verlo, degustar su sonrisa efímera y sentir su mano acariciando su hombro.

No puede evitar sentir que este Deguchi le encanta mucho más que la imagen celestial que éste entrega al mundo. En un principio le sorprendió lo vulnerable que podía ser ante los demás, precisamente ante él. Le cautivó su sonrisa tímida, su mirada ansiosa y sus manos inseguras. Le remeció el corazón de tal manera que no pudo soportarlo, le removió sus inertes neuronas y le encegueció por completo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan intimidado.

Y pensar que el Deguchi anterior, era un ser orgulloso, mayor que él y mucho más experimentado. En esos momentos, cuando se reunían frecuentemente en restaurantes y bares, vio como esa figura se expandió hasta convertirse en inocencia, miedos e incertidumbres. Pero también fue testigo de una insaciable necesidad de amar y ser amado, de sentir y disfrutar. La estrella no solo era afectada por su propia gravitación, sino también rotaba hacia la fuerza de atracción de otros cuerpos. No sabía tolerarse, pero entendía cómo sobrevivir en ese medio hostil donde no existía nada, solo los demás. Onoda no podía olvidar la sensación lacerante que afectó su cuerpo y que solo pudo malinterpretar como decepción.

Agradece haber superado esa lamentable sensación de corrosión emocional. Como también se alegra de haber sido aceptado por Deguchi.

Un sonido le saca de sus vacilaciones. Su teléfono vibra, pues una llamada ha entrado. Responde con una sonrisa. _No te preocupes, todo está bien. Te espero._ Se levanta para salir de allí, la estación está demasiado fría. Entrecierra los ojos tratando de soportar a la masa de gente que se dirige hacia él. Camina rápidamente esquivando a los pequeños niños sujetados por la mano de sus madres, que solo ven sombras mas no rostros. Él se siente igual, las sombras le perturban pero una de ellas se disipa dando lugar a un rostro iluminado y amado. No esperaba verlo allí en ese momento, pues le había dicho que recién estaba saliendo del TAG. Pero no le puede importar menos. Inevitablemente, su corazón se infla de amor al verlo con la expectación brillando en su mirada y la inseguridad tambaleando en sus pies.

-Deguchi.

-Ono…-pero no puede terminar la frase pues ha sido invadido, su atmósfera ha sido atravesada.

El abrazo fue sorpresivo, Onoda no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, después de tanto pensar solo quería tener a su estrella. Se separa tras varios segundos y Deguchi lo guía tras un pilar, escondido de las miradas fisgonas, y le besa, suave y lento, entregándole un adelanto de aquella sensación estelar que provoca el tocar el cielo. Cuando se separan, Onoda se pierde en su cálida mirada y solo puede pensar que no importa si en Tokio las estrellas están ocultas tras las nubes, él siempre podrá admirar a una, la más bella de todas.


End file.
